Andre Kriegman
Andre Kriegman and Calvin "Cal" Gabriel are the two main characters of the 2003 motion picture Zero Day written by Ben Coccio and Christopher Coccio. They were both portrayed by Andre Keuck and Cal Robertson. Andre and Cal are two young men responsible for planning and executing a massacre at their school. The true motives are never really mentioned, but before the end of the movie it's hinted that bullying in combination with a lot of anger and frustration contributed to the tragedy depicted in the movie. Appearance Andre is somewhat average looking. He has short, dark hair, acne, and stands at 5'9. He is often seen wearing cargo pants and Calvin has white blond shaggy hair, light eyebrows, blue eyes and stands at 5' 7". He is often seen wearing his "ARMY" shirt and black pants. Personality Andre seems to be filled with a lot of aggression and hate, which surfaces when he is speaking negatively about people and also in the form of "revenge acts". A good example is the scene where the duo throws eggs against the house of their archenemy Brad Hoff, the captain of the school's wrestling team. Calvin is more down to earth, but sometimes acts socially awkward, suggesting he might have problems properly interacting with people. Although people usually see Calvin as the more "innocent" person compared to Andre, Calvin is filled with the same hatred as Andre himself is. As seen in the library CCTV footage, he shouts and yells at his soon-to-be victims and generally has much more "fun" with them compared to Andre, who shoots his classmates and just gets it over with and only sometimes makes comments about them. For Andre, Zero Day was more about killing others, meanwhile for Cal, Zero Day was more of a suicide mission. In one of Cal's video diaries, he said that Andre planned on them both getting into a getaway car and go from state to state and do the same thing, but instead of that Cal was planning on killing himself after the massacre happened. They were both very troubled boys, who clearly needed help. Trivia * Andre and Calvin are based on the true event of Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold who were the perpetrators of the Columbine High School massacre. Andre's personality is similar to Harris, and Calvin's personality is similar to Klebold. *Calvin is seen wearing a Pearl Jam shirt at one point in the movie, this could be a reference to their song Jeremy by Pearl Jam, which talks about a troubled kid who ends up being a school shooter. *The directors voice is heard multiple times in the dentist scene behind the camera. Videos '' ''CALVIN'S EERIE POEM "The gun may be the perfect weapon," he said, Standing between a rock and a hard place "But a gun is nothing without a bullet," I replied I am my own bullet. I live my life perfectly. A parabolic arch of meaning, purpose And then there was that time when you stepped on a landmine And I never forgave you And you could feel the entire rise and fall of the Third Reich at your feet. It's a wasted life." FINAL WORDS The tape that the whole world is supposed to see, it contains the perpetrator's explanations as to why they did what they did and as the title says, their final words. Category:Partners in Crime Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Suicidal Category:Teenagers Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Category:Male Category:Thief Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Hypocrites Category:Necessary Evil Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Homicidal Category:Xenophobes Category:Extravagant Category:Extremists Category:Extortionists Category:Criminals Category:Psychopath Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains